Two Distant Stars
by asilentdrifter
Summary: It's difficult to be separated from the one you love. Time passes by, people change, but will the love be the same? Hideki and Chii.
1. Waiting

Chapter 1: 

"How long will Hideki sleep?"

Chii looked out the small, dusty window briefly to see that the night has fallen over the city. Usually, she would hear cars whistling by and the occasional footsteps of someone walking back home after a long day of hard work.

However, not a single sound can be heard on this particular night. The city showed absolutely no signs of life. Not a single shred of light can be seen from any window and the definite silence can bring chills to a person's spine.

Chii glanced back down to the hands situated on her lap. Her eyes crinkled in worry and sadness. It has been three days since she had arrived at the hospital. Her gaze slowly moved from her open palms to the weak body in the bed a couple of feet away from her.

"Hideki…please wake up…"

The ivory-haired persocom reasoned that if her voice spoke his name every once in a while, he would wake up sooner from his silent state. Surely, Hideki will wake up if someone calls him.

Chii stared at Hideki's emotionless face with a tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes, but after a minute passed by, it was replaced with a hint of disappoint as she lowered them back to her lap.

A soft draft entered from the window and circulated in the empty ward. It gently caressed Chii's long and sleek hair away from her face and fluttered softly in the air. Chii turned her head to the window again and found that the stars tonight are much brighter than any other she had witnessed. There are many of them scattered across the blackened sky as if someone had thrown large amounts of glitter high in the air and they somehow got stuck. The deep vastness of the sky had always been an object of great fascination to Chii and it always seemed to relax her mentally. In a way, it reminded her of her sister, Freya. She had always given her great guidance and her presence gave off a sense of tranquility. Chii continued to sweep her eyes occasionally stopping from one star to another, her mind drifted off to the week before.

"Hideki, what are those?"

Hideki looked up from the humongous science textbook he was reading for the final that is conveniently held tomorrow.

"What is what?"

"Those." She pointed her finger innocently up in the night sky. "Those white dots up there. What are they called?" she asked.

"They're called stars." Hideki replied. "It's a self-luminous celestial body consisting of a mass of gas held together by its own gravity." Little does he realize that his brain is right now mouthing off the words written in his textbook.

"Chi?" Her head tilted slightly to the right in confusion to what Hideki unconsciously just said. Her eyes blinked a couple of times as if trying to comprehend this bit of information.

_Okay Hideki, what the hell did you just say? Everyone KNOWS that schoolbooks cannot give a straight answer. Keep it up and you'll sound like a complete nerd._

Hideki shook his head from the absurdity of his answer.

"All right forget what I just said. Um…well, stars are, uh, these things in the sky that only appear at night." _Nice one Hideki, that one sounds so much better._ Hideki thought sarcastically.

Chii twisted her head back outside and stared in appreciation from the large myriad of stars above her. Her eyes gleamed with wonder and amazement.

"Stars are very pretty." Chii stated in a somewhat soft manner.

However, Hideki's eyes were not focused on the stars but the persocom standing out on the balcony of his apartment.

_Yeah, Chii is very pretty...wait, WHAT did I just say? Get a grip on yourself! **That** is the cheesiest line I have ever said. Get your head out of the clouds and keep studying!_

As he was mentally berating himself for thinking like a complete idiot, he briefly spotted a shooting star rocket across the sky.

"Hideki! Hideki, did you see it?" Chii squealed with glee. She was hopping up and down on the tips of her feet pointing at some random place in the sky, her face glowing with excitement.

Hideki smiled back at her. "Yes I did. That's a shooting star. Some people say if you see one and make a wish, it will come true."

Chii gave a questioning look.

"Any wish?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, any wish you want." Hideki replied, smiling slightly in his thoughts. _Yeah, I wish I have my own **house **and a fast internet connection to download the latest **porn**._

As Chii slowly digested this new piece of information, Hideki returned back to his textbook. Unfortunately, his brain had partially melted from the enormous number of pages he had to read and went into another one of his trademark frenzies.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! I'll never be able to figure this out! Why does Ms. Shimizu have to give a test right now? I'm not ready for this!" he wailed as he threw his book to 'who knows where' and began to roll feverishly on the floor.

Chii snapped back from her contemplation and walked down from the balcony before she plopped down on the floor.

"Hideki?" Chii said.

Hideki stopped rotating momentarily and looked up at Chii sitting in front of him.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Will…Hideki love Chii forever?"

Hideki blinked in surprise and his face gave an expression of bewilderment. Why did she ask that all of a sudden?

"Er, w-why did you ask that?" he stammered nervously. No one has ever asked him a question like that before. How was he supposed to give a 'correct' answer?

Chii turned away slightly. Her face betrayed a sense of doubt and worry.

"Motoko says humans will lose interest and like other new things. Motoko says it is human nature and it will happen to Chii's owner too."

Chii had been thinking this for quite some time now, but she never had the courage to ask Hideki if he would ever lose interest in _her_. It is a possibility that Hideki could find another persocom and eventually forget about her. The image of seeing Hideki with someone else practically ripped Chii apart and she wasn't sure if she would be able to deal with that.

She crawled slowly over to where Hideki sat. Her legs moving gracefully like a cat and her imploring eyes met nervous ones.

"Will….Hideki lose interest in Chii?" she asked in an anxious tone.

Hideki stared back as if he was in a trance. Her face was the picture of apprehension. Minutes went by in silence as Hideki gradually reached to his final conclusion. "Yes," he said as he lowered his head slightly.

Chii was stunned. Someone had ripped away her radiant wings to let her fall helplessly in the air and crash into the ground of misery. She suddenly felt all alone as if she was stranded in a huge, darkened room with no light to guide her. The one person 'just for her' may forget about her as if she had never existed and may find someone that could possibly be much better than her. Her head slowly fell in sorrow.

"That is if I was your owner." Her eyes widened and shot back up to Hideki from his abrupt answer.

He had a small yet comforting smile on his face. "I don't consider myself to be your owner."

Now, Chii was completely confused. Wasn't he the one who saved her from the trash heap and took her home because he needed a computer? "But Hideki found me-,"

"That doesn't mean I'm your owner." Hideki said, cutting her off. "To me, you are not just some household appliance or convenience to have. You are so much more than that." Hideki reached and held Chii's hands in reassurance.

"I am not just 'interested' in you. I love you. No one will ever replace you, Chii." Hideki said with absolute resolution.

"H-hideki….," Chii was surprised, but then she broke out into a huge grin and tackled him to the ground, her arms clamped around his midsection.

"WHOOOAAA!" Hideki yelled as he landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor. Chii's loving eyes gazed deeply into his. "Thank you…" she spoke in a sincere and tender tone.

Hideki's face flushed from embarrassment at her strong reaction. His heartbeat rate was going twice as fast. He chuckled and stroked her back. His touch caused her body to curl and cuddle closer to his body like an adorable kitten. She relaxed and slowly melted in his arms like a fresh, ice cream sundae under the warm sun.

"I will always love you." Hideki spoke in a soothing voice. Chii let out a content sigh as she snuggled even closer to him. Her cheek rested on top of his chest and a serene smile covered her face.

A bright, shooting star flew swiftly above their two huddled bodies in the dark sky.

Chii saw the shooting star from the hospital window and it made her even more miserable than before. She turned her head back to the lying form in the hospital bed. Her movements slowly led her to his side like a ghost and picked up his hand. She held it for a moment and gently stroked it across her face, imagining that his cold fingers were warm with life and he was really caressing her cheek. She then lifted up the covers and drew close to Hideki's lifeless body and crushed herself into him. "Please come back soon," she whispered.


	2. Loss

_I'd like to thank the one reviewer for actually reading this story. I can't believe someone will actually take their time to read this. It made me really happy and it got me motivated to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 2: Loss

The sun has just begun to rise up into the light, blue sky. In the distance, birds could be heard blissfully singing with grace and passion as they flew from the tree to tree. A soft breeze has picked up and darted between blades of grass as the leaves waltzed with the gentle wind.

However, a certain persocom did not notice the beautiful sunrise, or the joyous birds, or the waltzing wind. As she sat on her cold, metallic chair, her posture is slumped and her lifeless eyes continued to stare blankly at the white-washed floor. To her, today was no different than any other day. The sky did not seem to be as blue without his arms to hold her and the sun appear dimmer without his smile. To Chii, the day did not look as wonderful when _he_ is not with her.

Her motionswere much more sluggish than normal. She had been awake ever since the day he was first admitted in the hospital. Her eyelids became too heavy for her to hold up as her head drooped slightly before taking a much needed rest. Silence fell unto the only two occupants in the room.

* * *

The music of raindrops landing on the damp sidewalk is the only thing that Hideki could hear as he finally finished his shift. His muscles are sore and weary from working overtime at his part-time job. His feet scraped on the concrete from exhaustion as he continued his journey back to his apartment. 

_Great, it just needs to rain right after washing fifty beer mugs, cleaning a dozen tables and catering to a loud gang of drunkards. Not only that, but I got a beer stain from some guy that bumped me._

His mind duly caught his own name called amidst the continued pattering of the rain.

"Hideki?"

Hideki's head shot up to see a familiar blonde persocom standing a few feet ahead of him holding an umbrella above her head. She beamed with pleasure when Hideki stared in shock and immediately flew to his side.

"Chii? What are you doing here? I thought the job at Chiroru's finished a couple of hours ago."

Chii offered her umbrella to Hideki which he took gladly and held it over both of them. As they continued to walk down the street, her arm waved around Hideki's and leaned her head on his shoulder. This action made him very self-conscious and brought a tinge to his cheeks.

"Chii wants to wait for Hideki today. The TV says it will rain so Chii brings umbrella for Hideki." She paused and looked up to his face. "Is Hideki happy to see Chii?"

He was absolutely stunned by this thoughtful act of kindness. Chii waited outside in the rain just so she can see me? His brain blanked out for a second and it took him a while to realize that Chii is still looking straight at him still expecting an answer. Hideki glimpsed at Chii's innocent expression and the sides of his mouth pulled up faintly.

"Aw, thanks Chii." Hideki replied affectionately. He patted her head with appreciation. This caused Chii to lean even closer into his side and she carried a content smile as they strode along the moist sidewalk.

As their footsteps brought them closer to their destination, Chii noticed a small butterfly. It flew with desperation as it fought against the overpowering torrent of wind and rain. Before Hideki could stop her, Chii ran out across the humid grass and snatched the butterfly from the continued onslaught of water and held it close to her chest.

"Chii! What are you doing? You'll get soaked if you just run off on your own!" Hideki sped over and landed on his knees next to her slender form.

She felt a hint of guilt pass through her body. "Chii wants to help the butterfly out of rain." She held it out to Hideki for him to see.

However, Hideki gazed down in her hands to see the butterfly completely motionless. It died out of sheer exhaustion from its flight against the elements. The words that he planned to say before got caught halfway up his throat. What could he possibly say to her that the living creature she had just saved is now dead in her open palms?

"Um, uh, Chii…" Hideki fumbled, trying to find the right words to explain. "The butterfly, it…well, it's…..gone." he finished lamely.

Chii's visual connection with Hideki broke to glance down at the deceased insect in her hands. Her once happy smile slowly dripped off her face as she came to the realization that the life she had rescued slipped from her fingertips.

"It's…dead?"

"Yeah, it's dead….you should put it down now. Or you can bury it if you like." Hideki sighed dejectedly. God, he didn't think something like this could be so difficult.

Hideki looked at Chii and she looked so discouraged and disheartened that it took all his willpower to control himself from throwing his arms around her. The drops of rain glistened on her cheeks and fell across her face leaving trails behind. If Hideki didn't know any better, he would have thought she was crying.

His hands dug a small well in the wet soil and let Chii carefully place the fragile insect inside. He covered it again with a small layer and they sat there for what seemed like hours. His mind drifted to how the rain seemed to be much heavier now than it was before.

"Come on Chii, let's go home."

Chii nodded and they both stood up. She clutched Hideki's arm more rigidly as if he would slowly disappear if she relented her grip.

She had a look of deep concentration and a few minutes passed before she asked in a hesitating voice.

"Will Hideki die too?"

Hideki's brain grounded to a halt. How is he supposed to answer a question like that? _Oh man, what can I tell her? I can't say that I won't die, but…I don't want her to be sad either. I can't just lie about this sort of thing! Yet, I don't want her to think that I'll leave her! What do I do? What do I say?_ Both sides of his mind threw one argument after another like a ping pong ball bouncing back and forth.He honestly had no idea what to do. The sad yet hopeful look from Chii did not help him with his decision.

With a long sigh, he finally chose to say the truth.

"Well, uh…" Choosing to say something is one thing and actually saying it is another. Hideki struggled as he tried to find the right words. "Living things….all die. Everyone has to….die…..one day, that's how life works. " He glanced down, slightly fearful of Chii's reaction.

She looked away. The cold seeped through her skin and it made her shiver. Her grip grew stronger at first, but then she lets go, her arms hanging limply by her side.

"Chii…does not…want to say goodbye." She said, more to herself than anyone else.

Hideki felt another crack in the depths of his heart. Chii looked so sad and helpless, and he was powerless to do anything to make her feel better. No one can escape the constant flow of time or the awaiting jaws of death. Persocoms seemed to be the only things that can cheat out of this never ending cycle, but in exchange they can never feel what it's like to be 'alive'.

Hideki placed a hand on Chii's shoulder. Her head turned slightly from his sudden gesture.

"Chii, I know that there may be one day that I might not be around, but you must know that…I will always be there for you. No matter what happens, I won't say goodbye because I'm always here if you need me."

Chii broke down from these words. She lunged into Hideki's body and held him tightly to make sure he wouldn't drift away from her. Hideki responded with his arms enfolded around her shivering body. The overwhelming number of emotions running through her caused her petite frame to shake even more than the outside air. Hideki stroked her gently, rubbing away her worries and provided a sense of warm comfort.

Only the sound of the rain could be heard as it fell endlessly upon the two figures standing on the deserted sidewalk.

* * *

"I really don't think we should do it now." 

"Nonsense, it's been far too long since he first came here. He needs to go now."

"Are you sure about that? Shouldn't you at least tell someone he is related to?"

"His records show the only existent relatives he have are in the country. We already sent a letter to them about the circumstances and they did say it was for the best."

Two men in white uniforms entered into Hideki's ward. They wheeled in a table, undoubtedly to move someone to another location.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's wise to make him go so soon."

"Look, there's nothing we can do." The doctor looked at him with a distant expression on his face. "His time is up."

"…"

"I know it's going to be hard, but it's better off if he moves on elsewhere."

The first doctor glanced at the patient sadly.

"All right."

Between the two of them, they lifted his body carefully and laid him on the steel board.

They were about to roll him out the door when the questioning doctor saw the motionless persocom next to the bed, her hand grasping near the place where Hideki's hand used to be. It was rather a pitiful sight.

"Hey, shouldn't we wake her up, to let her know where he's going?"

The other doctor glimpsed at the momentarily inactive Chii sitting innocently on her stool.

"It's just a persocom. It doesn't matter."

And so they left the room, their footsteps steadily grew softer, leaving with the one person that meant the whole world to her.

_That was a bit depressing. I guess we'll see what would happen next. Please review so I know that people are actually reading this._


	3. A Final Farewell

_I felt drained after this chapter but I wanted to do the best I can. I am deeply honored for receiving so many reviews since I am just an amateur writer who decided to post a story to see if anyone would be remotely interested in it. Positive input from others truly motivate me to do better so I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart._

Chapter 3: A Final Farewell

Hideki coughed several times, he leaned on his arm, against a lamp post as he fought for breath. His legs moved like jelly, taking one cautious step after another. He had never felt so physically exhausted after running only a couple of yards before.

_Was I ever this tired? Maybe it's something I ate… or the flu…or something.._

He took a deep breath, steadying himself as he pulled his wits together. He only had a couple of blocks to go before his apartment is in sight. Hideki had made several more attempts to jog the rest of the way, but his lungs were just not able to take in enough oxygen and he stopped, gasping from fatigue.

_Maybe if I rest for a couple of minutes, I can make the rest of the way._

His heart lurched with pain and he pressed his hand on his chest in an effort to endure it. Hideki's back leaned against the solid wall; his breathing grew even more ragged and labored. He closed his eyes from weariness and he mentally fought to clear his clouded mind. All of a sudden, his knees gave away and his body slid down the rough texture before he landed with a thump on the hard, concrete ground. His heartbeat speeded up rapidly, the chest pains grew tighter and more intense. It was as if pistons were constantly pounding on his upper body. He clutched his knees in a futile attempt to help ease the crushing feeling beneath his ribs.

"Wh-what's going on? It hurts so-UGH!" Hideki's body toppled over, convulsing from the seemingly never ending torture. The pain was just too much to bear. He half-wished that he would die, just for it to end.

_I can't take it anymore. I…It looks like I might not be able to get there right now. Please wait a little longer._

The pain became so excruciating that he couldn't even think. He was slowly losing his hold on his consciousness as his body fell limp, sprawled on the sidewalk. Before Hideki's mind finally blacked out, his last thought was of Chii, and feelings of regret filled his heart for his inability to return home.

Chii was looking out the window from their apartment. It became her favorite pastime between the time after work and before Hideki's arrival. The gentle wind tickled her face and rushed through her ivory-colored hair, enticing her sense of touch. She giggled slightly from the sensation, her amber eyes twinkled in happiness and she smiled from simple pleasure. The sky was a deep, rich, blue and the clouds were so light and flat that a person could bounce on them without fear of falling off. Trees peppered across the streets, each one stood strong and tall, yet had an aura of tranquility that only nature could provide.

She looked back to the clock, she only checked between fifteen minute intervals, anticipating her beloved's return. Today was going to be extra special for she baked her very first cake at Chiroru's and wanted to see if Hideki would like it. Of course, Ueda said he would like anything that Chii made, but she was hoping to see his reaction when he takes a bite out of it. She looked down at the box in her hands. The contents held a slice of the fluffy, vanilla cream cake with a fresh, half-sliced strawberry on top. The sweet aroma permeated the room, causing anyone within a few feet away to drool on the spot.

Yet as minutes turned into hours, Chii was beginning to feel signs of worry and uncertainty. Sometimes Hideki would come back after thirty minutes to an hour late from working overtime, but _three_ hours? Well, maybe she could wait just a little longer. He probably needed to do some other errands after serving at the bar. Chii looked down and bit her lip nervously. She couldn't help shake this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. Without thinking clearly on what she wanted to do, her hands swept up the small, pink, carton and went out the door.

She moved in a quick fashion, not paying close attention to the surrounding doors in the hallway, only focused on what's in front of her. Her bare feet made a low tapping sound as they made contact with each wooden step down the stairs. She could not explain it. Some feeling inside was tugging her body in predetermined directions even though she did not have a clue where Hideki could possibly be. Sure it was likely that he may be walking back home from Club Pleasure, but he could be miles away. Yet, this sickening feeling was pulling her through the alleyway like she was on a leash.

As Chii ventured deeper in the labyrinth-like alley, her footsteps quickened and the horrid sensation in her stomach grew worse.

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

_Straight._

_Left._

Each turn seemed to bear no meaning to her. It was as if each brick corridor was leading her around in circles. She began to feel weary of wandering aimlessly, and was about to turn around, but then her body froze.

A shadowed unmoving figure lied on the cracked concrete base.

"H-Hideki? Is that you?" She stammered, not entirely sure if it was really him.

However, all doubt had vanished when she saw his familiar, unruly, brown hair and the pained face under it.

"Hideki!" Her hands dropped the box, momentarily forgotten, and ran swiftly next to him.

"Hideki! Hideki! Why are you lying on the floor? What is wrong?" Chii asked.

_No answer._

"Hideki, are you hurt? Why is Hideki not answering Chii?" She asked again.

_No answer._

Her mind raced, trying to find out what was causing Hideki's peculiar behavior. Logically, she reached to two conclusions. He could be asleep, despite the fact that a hard sidewalk is not the most comfortable place to lie on. She shook his body slightly, but there was still no reaction from him.

Then, the other reason why he would not be moving is…she closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to face the possible fate that might had befallen on him. No, it couldn't be. Not here, not now. Her hands trembled as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body close to hers. There was still much more to live for. Their lives together shouldn't end like this.

"Hideki! Hideki! Please wake up! Hideki! Wake up! Please!" Chii cried, now with desperation.

_Still, no answer._

"Don't leave Chii all alone! Chii wants to be with Hideki forever! Don't leave Chii! Please Hideki!" She looked as if she was about to cry, the feeling of hopelessness enclosed around her, forcing her to feel the cold depths of fear.

She buried her head in his chest; a flood of emotions swirled inside of her, sorrow and anguish radiated from her quivering body.

"Please…"

The box was half open; her spoiled cake and ruined strawberry lay splattered on the grime-covered floor.

The mixture of pink and gold hues in the sky created a warm atmosphere. The sunlight dimly lit the room, particularly directed toward the petite persocom.

Her amber eyes slowly opened, she blinked several times and briefly looked around her. The first thing she noticed was that the bed was completely empty. This bit of knowledge hit her like a ton of bricks. She stared at the pillow, not truly believing that Hideki did not stay with her throughout the night. Her hand rubbed on the soft mattress, acknowledging that the warmth of Hideki's body was still there.

Where is he?

Panic rushed through her body and she immediately stood up, spinning her head around as if he was still around. Was he gone?

Frightened at the thought of being isolated, she sped out the door, and ran through the hallway. It was like last time. Her memory flashed back to when she ran to search for him in the alley. But this time, she's in completely unfamiliar territory. Her eyes darted from one room to another, each one identical to the next. The pain in her chest sharpened after each turn until it almost became unbearable for her to keep it in.

Chii made a small whimper out of pure despair, he was nowhere to be found and she did not know where he is. Her hope dwindled from the endless crossways. She was about to collapse in utter helplessness when she glanced at a faraway corner.

A table with two feet hanging on the side rolled just out of her sight.

With a renewed spurt of energy, she hastened to the curve where she had last seen them. Her neck twisted in the direction they had left and her eyes grew wide in horror.

He was there. Two faceless men were pulling him into an elevator, ready to send him to an unknown place where she may never see him again.

_Were they taking him away from her?_

_Would this be the last time they will ever be together?_

_Would she ever be able to touch his face, bask in his warmth, and listen to his whispers of comfort?_

_Is this…goodbye?_

"NO!" Chii screamed, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her feet almost flew as she ran, as if she had just found a lost part of herself.

"What?" One of the doctors looked up. He stared, perplexed at the persocom behind them, gradually gaining speed.

Chii ran like she never had in her life. Her joints screamed in protest, begging for her to stop, but nothing mattered anymore. The thought of never seeing his heartwarming smile, never touching his warm skin, never hearing his soothing voice was too unbearable for her to imagine. She could not lose him. Not now. After all that they had been through, this could not be their final farewell.

Her arm reached out for his limp one, hanging loosely off the table. Her outstretched fingers slowly inched closer. It was as if time had slowed down. Her fingers starved for his touch, to feel his warm skin in contact with hers. She was in a trance, the world stopped spinning, now focused only on his pale arm. Chii moved even closer to him, only one more second was needed to feel his loving hand holding hers.

All of a sudden, time sped up again. She felt another arm grip around her waist and pulled her away from her one moment of salvation. Chii gasped in shock, her eyes widened as she saw her fingernails lightly scratch his open palm.

"Excuse me miss, but running is prohibited in this hospital. You will have to leave." An icy voice reached her ears. The doctor looked at her in a calculating stare.

Chii panicked and tried to break free, but his grip was strong. She pushed with all her might but she refused to budge even one inch closer.

"No! Hideki! Hideki, don't leave me!" She cried in anguish. The grip on her grew tighter and began to slowly pull her away. Never had she felt so helpless, the cold grip of fear enveloped her frame and she shuddered violently.

"Hideki! Please don't go!"

"Excuse me, can you please get her out of here?" the doctor called a well-builtnurse from the office just across the hallway.

"Come on missy, let's get you out of here," said the burly man. He grabbed her wrists hard and tugged her even further.

"NO! Chii must get to Hideki! Chii needs Hideki!" She cried.

But no pleas would persuade the man. Her words were completely useless to express the overwhelming emotions she was suffering from. Chii stretched herself as far as she can but it was hopeless. Hideki was moving further away and she could see the tall, steel doors closing.

"HIDEKI! CHII DOESN'T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE! CHII WANTS TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!"

Her voice was completely broken. Every yank on her wrists felt as if a part of her was painfully ripped out from her body, slowly leaving her weak and feeble with stinging wounds. Her spirit was completely shattered into a million glass shards. She was like a puppy kicked in the face multiple times and thrown out the door into the pouring rain to shake in pain and grief.

All she yearned for was to hug him one more time. She dearly longed to lay her head on his chest, to hear his steady heartbeat under her ear. All she wished for was to tell him 'I love you' and to hear him say it back. What she only wanted was her '_someone just for me_.' Her pitiful form collapsed to the ground, she lost all hope; she arched her back and gave out one last moan of heartache as the elevator doors closed to a complete stop.

_I really don't know what to say now. This story has taken a life of its own and I'm not exactly sure how it will end. I guess both you and I will have to see. Please tell me what you think._


	4. A Final Return

_Sorry for taking so long with the next chapter. I was having a bit of writer's block and I was kind of preoccupied with sleep. Anyway, thank you for your patience and here it is._

Chapter 4: A Final Return

Infinite darkness surrounded him, not a single shred of light could be seen from every direction he looked. He even glanced down to his feet and saw that he wasn't even standing on a floor. It was as if the whole world succumbed in the darkness and nothing could ever break through it. Not a single soul could be found.

Hideki walked on without a sense of direction. His eyes narrowed in confusion and his head jerked randomly searching for anything, anyone, that might help him, but in the end, it was to no avail. He gave out a loud sigh; it was tiring to see nothing except his own hands. He looked around again, trying to make out a single shape from the black blanket that trapped him.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he yelled.

Not a single sound could be heard, not even an echo from his own voice. Nothing was there but the same darkness. With a weary look, he trudged on to seemingly nowhere. His movements grew monotonous, each leg moved like a piston. The sense of dreariness slowly seeped into his body as he continued to walk in an aimless manner. There was no sense of time in this place. He could not tell whether a minute, or a day or even a month has gone by.

_Am I dead?_

He paused to look around in futile. There was still nothing but the same black void that engulfed him.

_Is this what it is like to die?_

He wobbled and fell to his knees. His weary legs could not bear to move any longer. It was as if he ran an endless road for miles without stop and his final destination was still absolutely nowhere in sight.

_Am I all…alone?_

Tears began to fall from his black eyes at the thought of wandering forever in nothingness. He clutched his brown hair and his eyes shut tightly from the overwhelming emotion of loneliness. Hideki's brain was gradually succumbing into the darkness that surrounded him. His grip on the grains of sanity was slipping through between his fingers. He could almost feel the cold, hands of desolation grabbing every part of his body and pulling him into a pit of misery.

Memories of his past sped past him like a fast slideshow. He mentally stared in a stupor, overwhelmed by the emotions held in each one.

"_DAMN! There's a girl tied up in the garbage!"_

"_Chii…that's a cute name. Do you mind if I call you Chii?"_

"_Have a good day Hideki!"_

"_She said she was looking for a job."_

"_May I throw my arms around you?"_

"_My special person is…"_

"_I've found you!"_

"Chii," Hideki murmured, his head bowed in defeat. He lied down on his side and curled up in a fetal position and let the silent tears trickle down his face. The pain and grief made him feel so weak. His hands grasped unto his chest, feeling the slow and ssoft beat of his aching heart.

_Hideki…_

His eyes closed shut tightly. Even he was starting to hear hallucinations of his own name spoken from her sweet voice.

_Hideki…_

Hideki's body tossed and turned, trying to block out the voice with his mind. The streams from his eyes changed into rapid rivers. His fingers twitched for the feel of her soft and smooth skin.

"Please leave me alone! Stop torturing me!" He cried. His body convulsed from the sharp stabs of anguish, setting his nerves on fire. Hideki's eyes opened slightly, but then opened wide in horror from the incredible sight in front of him.

It was Chii, but something is terribly wrong. Her clothes were all ragged, dents and bruises were scattered all over her small frame. She was on her knees, her head drooped down and her arms held her up as if she was holding up a heavy weight on her back.

_Hideki…_

"Chii!" Hideki's body shivered and it took most of his strength just to get back up on his feet. This couldn't be true could it? What is she doing here? His legs moved slowly at first, but then gradually picked up speed as he ran to the fallen persocom. Chii looked up. Her eyes shined from the sight of her love and slowly picked herself up. She lifted up her arms wide and waited for him as if he would sweep her up and give a passionate embrace.

"_Hideki!"_

"I'm coming Chii!" he cried. His pushed his legs even harder so that each time his feet pound the nonexistent floor, shocks of pain surged through his muscles. His eyes roamed over her slender body, not sure if she was truly real or not. Her smooth skin was glowing and her ivory hair flew behind her. Her amber eyes twinkled like two stars in the night sky. To his vision, she was a pure angel.

Suddenly, a wall of lavender flames shot out in front of him, Hideki's eyes widened out of surprise and skid to a halt.

"What the?" He stared, stupefied by what was happening in front of him. The fire quickly spread, separating the two of them but his sight could still make out Chii's form behind the blazing wall.

"No! Chii!" Hideki moved his hand closer to her but jumped back slightly from the sudden, intense heat that pierced through his nerves.

"_Hideki, why are you so far away from me? Did Chii do something wrong?"_

'NO!' His mind screamed. Both sides of his brain fought like two armies waging war, deciding whether to reach for Chii and evidently die or stay and be safe from a possibly fruitless rescue. The feeling of desperation grew larger as he stared in horror of her fading form. The lines and curves on her body that defined her existence were blurring away, Chii's image was disappearing in his mind's eye.

"_Chii is probably the best thing that has ever happened to you and you're just going to let her go?" _One side of his mind cried, leading the attack.

"_It won't matter anyway, life comes and goes. She will be nothing in the end." _The darker side countered.

"_So is that it? Everything you have worked for will go to waste?"_

"_Everything dies and leads to nothing. That is what happens in the end."_

"_So is love a part of nothing?"_

His inner mental battle screeched to a halt. He stared down to his feet, dumbfounded by the most simple yet most complicated question he had set himself upon. Do feelings such as love really matter, especially from a machine?

Hideki looked back up, her body almost faded. Chii looked back at him with a small, sad smile. And then she spoke the one sentence that held his answer.

"_I will always love you."_

His breath was caught in his lungs, his pale hands clenched tightly to his side. It was like that moment when she asked him if he would lose interest in her. How could he be so doubtful? Chii had proven so many times in his life how much she truly loved him. Her love may not be real to some, but she gave it to only him. She may not have a real heart, but her pure affection and undying devotion shows that the heart inside of her transcends any physical one. Chii is willing to do anything to prove her selfless and unending love.

"_That may be so, but does yours match hers? Are you willing to give everything you have to show your love?" _A sneaky voice asked from the deep crevices at the back of his mind.

Hideki's face frowned and was troubled from this thought. Is his love good enough for her? What did he do to deserve her love? He crushed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his chest out of frustration. Is he willing to risk everything he owned and if he did would it be enough? His brow furrowed at the only response he could think of.

He glanced back to see Chii behind the barrier of lavender flames. He could barely see any sign of her now, but her tender crimson eyes and a warm smile.

"_...I don't know...but I'm willing to try anything...for her."_

And with that belief firmly burned into his heart, he fully extended his arm out, his fingers stretched out and stepped through.

"Hideki..." Chii sobbed, all hope slipped away from her grasp. Nothing mattered to her anymore now that it seemed his fate was sealed. Her crumpled body fell on the cold, ceramic floor, completely unresponsive to everything around her.

"Hey, get up! You can't just lie on the floor!" The nurse grabbed both of her arms and tried to lift her up, but she did not respond. She was like an empty shell.

"Hey, did you hear me? You need to leave!" He scolded, "I need some help over here!" He yelled over.

The two doctors that pushed Hideki aside were walking to the two figures in the middle of the hall. "Let's go you," said one of them.

But she wasn't listening to what they were saying. Her mind was sorting through the many memories she shared with Hideki in her past and rested on a particular one. She then recited the sacred words spoken only for her.

"I will always love you."

A loud SLAM was heard from the other side of the hallway and everyone in the vicinity looked up. Someone's hand was holding the silver elevator door back, stopping it just before it closed completely. The hand twitched unsteadily from the strain of holding back the enormous weight but it refused to give in. Then, her ears picked up the one word that filled her heart with boundless strength and the tiny light of hope.

"..._Chii_..."

She lunged off the ground with so much power that the medical staff holding her back were taken by surprise and lost their grip. Chii flew through the corridor with such fantastic speed and intensity that it almost blinded her view of the people in front of her. All she could see was the hand weakly holding back the door. The energy coursing through her was like a giant surge of electricity branching off to different parts of her. Every single molecule of her body was magnetically attracted to the reclined man just a few feet away. Chii made one final leap and time slowed down. She floated in the air like a dove in flight, her hair fluttered up and down in the air. Her arms spread out as if they were wings. She slowly descended until she landed on top of Hideki's body and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Hideki's body jerked from the impact and released his grip from the door as it finally closed leaving the two of them alone. He convulsed erratically, his arms and legs spasm uncontrollably, his face contorted in pain.

"Chii, Chii, CHII!" He rasped in a restrained voice.

Chii continued to clutch unto him tightly despite of his unconscious attempts to throw her off.

"Chii is here! Chii will never let go of Hideki!" She cried, trying to appease the raw anguish that has taken control of him. His body continued to move hysterically, but she could feel his muscles slowing down and eventually relax from her warm touch.

They both laid there inside the elevator for what seemed like hours, separated from the rest of the hospital in their own little world. Her head rested on top of his chest, hearing his strong, steady heartbeat. Chii felt his masculine arms shifted on top of her and she sighed in relief. She had finally found peace in her heart. She felt whole, as if they were two different pieces of a puzzle put together to make a complete fit. Chii's heart leapt with joy when she heard him speak his last sentence before he fell asleep.

"You found me."

_I'd like to give an individual thank you to Ms. Louie who emailed me personally because I never thought someone would actually do something like that. Words can't describe the shock I received. I also would like to dedicate this chapter to ladycuteluck because if she hadn't reviewed the first chapter, I probably wouldn't be still writing this story today. Last but not least, I'd like to thank all the reviewers who took the time to read this far. Your support has helped me continue with a passion. And just to let you know, the story's not over yet. Not even close._


	5. Together Forever

_Warning: Serious amount of fluff that you will practically gag from the sweetness._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song.**

_And I believe in you_

_Yeah I believe in you_

_So spread your wings and fly_

_On the winds of knowing I_

_Always believe in you_

-Steven Curtis Chapman, _I Believe In You_

Chapter 5: Together Forever

Chii stirred slightly from under the soft, white bed sheets. A soft moan rose from her throat as her small, delicate hands roamed across the firm mattress. Her movements became more desperate, eyes opened from the sudden realization that Hideki's body was not in her arm's reach.

"Hideki?" she called faintly, her voice shook slightly as she turned her head left and right, almost frightened from the possibility of his presence disappearing right in front of her for the second time. She twisted her body around viciously and accidentally fell right on top of Hideki's bare chest. He uttered a groan and shifted his weight before he unconsciously placed his arms around her into a protective shell. Chii breathed out a sigh of relief, her slender form spread out in the warmth of her personal guardian.

She also noticed the extremely close proximity of her face that rested on his rather, well-toned chest. It moved up and down from every slow, drawn out breath he took. A small sound of rushing wind emitted from each intake of air, providing life-giving oxygen throughout his veins. The slow, resounding beat of his heart reached her ears. Each pound echoed inside his body. Her gaze scrutinized every curve and contour of his upper torso and she rubbed her cheek gently to feel how soft and smooth his skin was. The warm, tickling sensation of his flesh made her blush when she heard a familiar voice.

"Chii? ...What are you doing?"

If Chii's face was bright red before, it was nothing compared to the color on her face right now. Her cheeks burned deeply and she thrust her head into the nearest object that would block his vision and cover her face which was, unfortunately, his smooth chest. This action alone just added another shade to her already crimson cheeks.

"Nothing," she mumbled, her answer slightly muffled.

Hideki gave out a low chuckle, his eyes twinkled in amusement. "Really? You're not doing anything while I was asleep were you?" He asked again.

Chii shook her head but that only caused her to notice even more of how firm his muscles were.

Hideki scooped her up in his lithe and muscular arms and gently cradled her. His chin rested on top of her head, which leaned right next to his neck. He rocked her in a leisurely, swinging motion as if she was a newborn baby.

"Hey," Hideki spoke in a soothing voice.

"Hey..." Chii replied in the same tone.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Chii is fine," she murmured.

Hideki snuggled her even closer. "That's good." He kissed Chii lightly on the forehead and let his fingertips stroke her back. The feeling of Hideki's callused fingers trailing down her sensitive skin with only a thin layer of polyester separating between them sent chills down her spine. She let out a soft moan of pleasure and nuzzled deeper under his chin as her hands lying on his chest gripped onto the soft cloth of his shirt. Not a single sound could be heard except for the faint breathing from the two residents in the room. This was a special moment to just spend time for each other. Right now, nothing else mattered except to be with the one you held dear in your heart. Unfortunately for the two, the harmony created between them is about to be sorely interrupted.

"a-HEM." A white-coated medic stood in front of the entrance with a clipboard in hand and a look that suggested that there was something much more than hugging involved right in front of him.

Hideki's eyes widened until they resembled huge dinner plates. Chii turned her head back and looked at the doctor with a curious glance.

"UWAAAAHH!" Hideki grabbed unto Chii's shoulder and quickly peeled her off his body and held her at arm's length. Chii still kept her curious look now mixed with bewilderment at Hideki's strange behavior.

"Excuse me for interrupting...whatever you were doing, but I'm here to give you the assessment of your condition." The doctor spoke in a deadpanned voice.

Hideki was about to say a reply, but the official continued to talk as if he was a phone answering machine.

"Basically, you had been unconscious for a long while and we had to painstakingly nourish your body without any knowledge of whether you would recover." He paused before speaking again in a sarcastic manner. "We needed to move you to the next floor so you would be checked for further developments but **recent** events had made it impossible to continue."

After that sentence, he made a sharp glare at the only other occupant sitting on Hideki's lap. She looked back at him innocently, completely oblivious of his obvious reference to a certain, speedy, ivory-haired persocom. He took a deep breath before looking back at his report.

"In light of the **recent** events that had happened, you will be given a list that includes your diet and the recommended level of activity. If you fail to meet these standards, it will not be pretty and you will most likely come back here." He grimaced just at the mere thought of bringing them back.

"That will be all." The doctor threw a clipped stack of paper that almost landed on Hideki's face before he strode out the door in a huff.

"Sheesh, what was that all about?" Hideki grumbled before scanning through the papers he was given. His eyes widened in shock as they steadily moved to the bottom of the page.

"I have to be in bed for A MONTH? How am I supposed to work, or even buy FOOD? It's IMPOSSIBLE!" Hideki cried in disbelief. Despite being incapacitated for weeks, he was still able to show a great deal amount of energy. He waved his hands around in large, sweeping motions and his face was contorted in more ways than play-doh. His beady eyes stared at the fine print at the bottom of the paper as if it was his written death sentence ready to be carried out.

Chii continued to sit silently on his lap, staring at his crazy antics. The sight of him back to his "old" self brought a warm smile on her features. What she saw now was not the lifeless man that lied in a hospital bed with no sign of recovery, but someone that is vibrant and brimming with energy. The happiness that welled up inside her threatened to overflow and she had to restrain herself to lunge into his arms again. It was an absolutely wonderful feeling.

"Well, after calculating my life savings and wages with the medical bills and possible necessities such as food and water, it looks like I'll be completely broke by tomorrow," Hideki groaned as he collapsed back onto the bed. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger in frustration. His eyelids lifted back up to see Chii with the same smile on her face, her head cocked to one side. The beam of sunlight from the outside window reflected off her hair and illuminated her skin. She was the perfect image of an angel.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Hideki questioned.

Chii crawled on her elbows and knees and curled up next to him before resting her head back on his chest. Her hands were placed on the sides of his waist; she smelled his unique yet pleasant scent. It strongly resembled to cinnamon mixed with a fresh rose. A small sigh escaped from her lips. She would stay in this position forever if she could.

Hideki blinked in surprise, but quickly responded to her sudden action. His wide and strong arms snaked to her body and wrapped it around into a warm and firm cocoon. He bent his head down to see Chii's peaceful expression and his eyes softened as the left side of his mouth crept upward.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect." Chii stated softly.

And with that, nothing else was needed to be said.

* * *

"...Man, every time I look in there, they're always all over each other. You would think they have the common sense to restrain themselves once every three seconds." the medic spoke sarcastically.

"Well, they're not doing anything wrong are they? I mean, hugging isn't exactly against the rules is it?" his companion replied back as the both of them peeped through the window at the scene laid before them.

"This is a hospital! Not a **honeymoon suite**! It's disturbing to the patients and the people who work here!" the first doctor exclaimed skeptically.

"Well what about that time when you accidentally stabbed that one guy with a scalpel? What they're doing is nothing compared with...," the other man began.

"That's it! I had enough with your insolence! Go clean up all the rooms on the first two floors, and that's an order!" he screamed in fury.

"All right, all right...don't get your pants on fire," the other doctor grumbled. He constantly wondered why in the world he was his superior. "...arrogant slave driver...," he mumbled under his breath.

"Make it THREE floors!"

* * *

It was incredibly difficult to break through the tough shell that surrounded its body. Though in the end, it triumphed as it pulled itself free from the waxy prison and stood there for several minutes. It flapped its wings slowly up and down to let the cool air dry out the moisture that had been accumulated. When they were ready, it took off into the air and flew in a zigzag motion as it swooped across the green, supple grass. It landed on a flower momentarily before it took off again and landed on a windowsill. Its antennae twitched, analyzing the smells and scents surrounding it. Its legs clambered over the stiff wood until they led it to the glass panes. From the corner if its compound eyes, two sleeping forms lay asleep from the other side of the lucid barrier. The man had practically enveloped himself all around her body. The only movement that could be detected was the breeze gently playing with her hair. They were in a state of complete bliss.

It stayed on the sill for a couple of moments; the antennae stretched in and out every once in a while. Then with a powerful thrust and spread wings, the butterfly launched off, chasing the sun's descent up into the pink-hued sky.

_This is not the 'official' ending, but I like to think of this as an end of a chapter in their lives together. So, this is like the end of 'Part 1'. Oh yeah, please review since they help me fuel my desire to write chapters faster. )_


	6. Strange Adaptations

Chapter 6: Strange Adaptations

Boredom can be a cruel beast especially to a man with a constantly active lifestyle.

Hideki sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. He surveyed the room in the same fashion as yesterday and the day before that. Ever since from his one month stay at the hospital, he had been doing nothing, but sitting on his butt in bed. It figured that after staring at the same walls for a really long time in one place, he had to stare at the same walls in his apartment some more. It was rather dull and tedious.

It was not that he didn't like sitting around and doing absolutely nothing. Quite the opposite, he believed that relaxation was a **very **important part of life itself. But even he could only hold out for so long with only TV and books to keep him occupied. Hideki fell back unto his bed with a sigh. The doctor had strictly ordered that he needed complete rest and to stay in bed until the end of **next **month. This has been most unfortunate for him considering how his life demanded him to be on the move. Luckily, it was summer vacation and he did not need to attend school. However, he was appalled to find out that he could not work at Club Pleasure in the time being.

"Man, I don't know how Chii could wait for me all day to return home because this is so _boring_," he thought aloud.

He laid on the bed for a couple of minutes. Hideki had recently bought a bed because of 'doctor's orders' despite his numerous protests about his financial situation. It was also a pain to carry it up since his apartment was on the second floor and he had to employ the help of Shinbo to assist him. Hideki squelched his eyes as he relived the rather discomforting memory.

"_Did the doctor really want you to have this for **only **medical reasons?"_

"_**Yes, **you better not be suggesting something I don't want to know about."_

_Shinbo had a mischievous grin on his face. It was almost disturbing._

"_Suuure, you did. You know, I saw you guys all over each other in the hospital room."_

"_WE were just HUGGING! Nothing else happened!" Hideki exclaimed a bit too loudly. "And besides, I never asked you to break through my door!"_

"_Well, you never told anyone that you were in the hospital. It's as if you wanted to keep it a secret, but now I know the **real **reason why." Shinbo replied with that same stupid smirk. "Man, I never thought you both of you would do it in a hospital! That's pretty daring if I do say so myself."_

"_SHUT UP! It's not what you think! Now will you help me pull this thing up or not?" he fumed at his companion._

"_All right man, don't get too riled up."_

His gaze wandered around the empty apartment. Chii had to work earlier these past weeks so she could receive extra income for all the medical bills that he would need to pay. Of course, Hideki had explicitly said that Chii was not forced to do such a thing, but she shook her head furiously and adamantly stated "Chii will do it. Hideki needs rest," and she trotted out the door. All of this led to more frustration on his part from the lack of things to do.

"_That's it. I'm getting out of here. I'm sick of sitting around here doing absolutely nothing," _he declared in his brain.

With a deep breath, Hideki slowly lifted his trembling leg and let it drop over the side. His body has not fully recovered from his prolonged state of unconsciousness so his muscles weakened after weeks of inactivity. His other leg was about halfway off the bed and was about to pull himself out when the door opened.

It was Chii. Hideki softly cursed to himself.

"Hideki! What are you doing?" Chii asked with worry in her tone. She bustled over to the side of his bed.

"_Oh no! Wait, calm down. Just take wait for a moment and think clearly on this. All you have to do is just give a reasonable and plausible explanation to why you're like this," _he thought, this time silently.

"Uhhh...," Hideki's brain racked for anything that would get himself out of the mess he got himself into. "I was going to the bathroom." He congratulated himself on a simple yet fully understandable solution.

"Hideki can go, but Chii will come with you."

Hideki's face blanched. Chii is going to watch him in the bathroom? "W-what? Why?" Hideki stammered.

Chii spoke again in her innocent tone. "Hideki almost escaped through the window. So, Chii will watch Hideki to make sure you won't do it again."

_Oh yeah..._Hideki's mind slowly recalled the incident.

"_NO! I REFUSE TO STAY IN BED ANY LONGER!" Hideki screamed. The upper half of his body was out the window and his arms were straining to push out the rest of it out. Hideki attempted to crack open the window and crawl his way through. He was about to make his grand getaway if he hadn't topple over the glass cup with his left foot and the resounding crash caused Chii to look in the bathroom and spotted Hideki's legs kicking in the air._

"_CHII! LEGGO OF MY LEG!" Hideki shrieked as he continued to hang unto the windowsill._

"_Doctor says Hideki must stay in bed!" Chii exclaimed in an almost commanding voice. Her hands grasped unto his leg and were prying him away from the open window with shockingly incredible strength._

_However, Hideki wouldn't give up so easily. "I had enough rest to last me a lifetime!" Hideki managed to gasp out. After several more minutes of Hideki's body waving up and down in a tug-of-war, unfortunately for him, his fingers finally let go and lost his only chance of escape._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

He smiled sheepishly. "Er, well. I really need to go to the bathroom for real this time." His eyes shifted suspiciously.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Chii will get it!" and she scurried off to answer it. Hideki's eyes jumped to the other side of the room.

"_Now's my chance!"_ his mind cried triumphantly.

With some difficulty, he quickly hobbled to the balcony of his apartment.There was a dusty gate that led to the fire escape and to his freedom. He grinned and silently congratulated himself again on his resourcefulness. It was simple yet pure genius.

"Hideki! Where are you?"

_Oh crap..._

He was only halfway down the stairs. With a terrified glance behind him, his legs sped up faster, almost to the point where it looks like he's stumbling through a murky swamp. His eyes bulged out in shock from Chii's rapidly approaching shadow.

"_Faster! Faster!" _his inner voice screamed.

But it was too late. Chii swept him up in her arms and dearly held him close, her cheek press against his stomach.

"Hideki must not run. Chii is worried Hideki will get hurt." She said, her voice brimmed with concern.

Hideki let out a long sigh. He just could never win against her. "All right," Hideki replied, "I'll stay in bed," in a defeated tone.

Chii nuzzled her head adorably and Hideki couldn't help but smile. He patted her head as she carefully carried him back up to the balcony.

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

Hideki's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets and he nearly fainted in Chii's arms at the sight of his apartment manager.

"Um...I...er...," he stammered in embarrassment.

Fortunately, Chii responded with her usually excellent timing.

"Chii will put Hideki in bed and give him something nice to eat," she replied.

Hideki would be more than willing to give all the money he had ever owned to evaporate right on the spot. He turned his burning cheeks to Ms. Hibiya. She brought a pot of stew and a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"Oh, I see. I brought this for you, knowing that it may be hard to cook right now." Hibiya said. "I wanted to stay and talk but maybe I should come later when you're not so busy." She had a charming smile on her face.

Hideki took the proffered stew trying to say anything to explain what was happening but nothing came out of his mouth except a muttered, "Thank you."

"I hope you feel better soon. I'll let you go back to whatever you two were doing," she said warmly and just like that, she left.

"GAAAAHH! Why me? Now she'll think I'm an even bigger pervert than I was before!" Hideki screamed in his usual hysteria as he squirmed around in her embrace.

"Chi?" Chii tilted her head in confusion to what had just happened.

"DUDE! Hideki you ARE a pervert!"

Oh no...

Shinbo was at the door. His eyes darted from Chii standing next to the bed to Hideki in her arms to the chocolate pudding in his hands and added up all these factors to a predetermined conclusion.

"Well, I can see you're getting a whole lot better now, but I never thought you would do _that_ even in your condition." Shinbo said, grinning madly. "Is this one of your techniques for quicker healing?"

"SHUT UP SHINBO!" Hideki is now burning red with embarrassment and fury. _Why do these things always happen to me? _"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Relax man, I just came over to give you a 'get well' present." He picked out a weird-looking machine from a paper bag. "This is to help give a massage. You've probably not been doing anything and your muscles might've gone numb. This little baby will get you back up on your feet in no time. But I can see that you have, ahem, other alternative methods." Shimbo said in a suggestive manner.

Hideki growled at him. "Geez, you're so considerate." This is **not **helping him with his non-perverted image. Then again, being held up by Chii and holding a bowl of chocolate pudding is not exactly the most dignified sight.

A pink blur popped out behind Shinbo and landed on his shoulder. "Hello, master's scary friend!" Sumomo cried at the top of her lungs. Hideki groaned.

"Hm, he looks like he's getting ready for bed. Let's leave him alone for a while." Shinbo said with a wink. Sumomo nodded her head furiously in agreement and took out her flags. She made a kind of pirouette and did a funky little jig on his shoulder.

"HAVE A GREAT AND HAPPY DAY!" Hideki groaned even louder.

"Yeah, have a **happy **day. Don't stay up too long!" and he walked out with an all-knowing smirk that could easily beat the cheshire cat.

"Does Hideki want Chii to put him down?" Chii asked innocently. She was totally oblivious to the whole exchange that happened right in front of her.

"Yes," Hideki replied in a defeated sigh. Chii carefully put him down on the bed and gently pulled the covers over him. "Thanks Chii," he said with a weary smile.

Chii beamed in happiness and went off to heat up Ms. Hibiya's stew. Hideki stared at Chii's fleeting image.

_She really is adorable. _Hideki smiled as she ran around the kitchen grabbing extra spices as the stew simmered on the stove. Soon an inviting smell reached to his nostrils.

"Hey, that smells good," Hideki thought out loud. Chii walked toward him with the steaming bowl.

Chii cooked this for Hideki," she stated and placed it in front of him after sitting on a chair next to him. "Thanks Chii." Hideki grabbed a spoon but looked at it warily with a hint of caution.

"Chii did not put in chili powder this time because Hideki says not to." Chii said happily.

"Yeah, good job Chii," he replied with a sigh of relief. The last time she gave him something resulted of him literally crying for water as he laid helplessly on the floor. Chii was not entirely sure what Hideki meant when he screamed, "My tongue is on fire!" so she filled up a bucket of water and dunked it on his head.

Several moments passed in comfortable silence and with the occasional slurp.

"Hideki?"

"What?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Does Hideki like being with Chii?"

His hand holding the spoon stopped in midair right before it went into his mouth.

"Why do you ask that all of a sudden?"

Chii shifted her weight nervously. "Hideki looks sad when Hideki stays in bed. Maybe Hideki wants to be somewhere else instead of with Chii." A worry that occasionally popped up in her mind but she never gathered the courage to say it in front of his face. She had wondered if Hideki would prefer the company of someone else besides her. It was not that she was the jealous type, but her inquisitive thoughts could not help but speculate if he might like someone else than her.

"No no, I'm not sad! It's just that I don't like staying here every day." Hideki squeezed Chii's hand. Why did she think that way? Was it because he never spent enough time at home before? "I'm just upset because I'm sick and maybe because of Shinbo, but I like staying here with you. Well, now you can spend a lot of time with me because I can't go anywhere now can I?"

Chii brightened like the sun from his reply and squeezed his hand back. Just when the atmosphere grew into a comfortable silence, an ominous knock was heard from the door again.

"_Oh great, what else am I going to suffer through? It better not be Yoshiyuki or I swear I'm going to break down a wall," _Hideki thought with trepidation.

Chii opened the door and looked around, but no one was in sight. She looked down and found a small package on the floor. She picked it up and walked briskly back to Hideki's bed.

"It is signed to Hideki," Chii confirmed.

"Hm, I wonder who it could be." Hideki opened up the box and a note fell out. He scooped up the piece of paper from the air and read it aloud.

"_Dear Hideki,_

_Congratulations on coming back from the hospital! I'm sorry for not being able to visit you today but Yumi and I still need to work the rest of the day. However, tomorrow we're free so we'll come for a visit. Oh yeah, this is the rest of a cake Chii made. She ran out so fast that she didn't take the rest of it with her. It's selling out so fast that we ran out! Please ask her if she would be willing to bake more for us._

_Hope you're doing well,_

_Hiroyasu Ueda_

_P.S. Yumi says hi and she will make a special batch of cookies for you."_

Hideki glanced back into the box and saw a delicious-looking, vanilla cake with strawberries strategically placed every few inches.

"Chii, is this yours?" Hideki asked incredulously.

Chii looked in the box also and she nodded her head quickly. "Yes, it is Chii's."

Hideki picked out a slice and took a bite. He ate slowly and meticulously to savor the full flavor and texture. Chii looked at him with anticipation and nervousness to see if it pleased him or not. She was practically on the edge of her seat when he made some strange facial expressions before swallowing the mouthful of the creamy good.

"This...is absolutely fantastic!" He stuffed the whole slice in his mouth and his cheeks strongly resembled to a chipmunk's. "Here, you should try some of it too."

And without fully aware of what he was doing, he cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand and he gently lifted another slice until it tickled her lips. Chii was a bit surprised by this sudden action but she gladly nibbled on it, more focused on the rough calluses on his fingers than the actual cake.

Her eyes locked unto his and the room suddenly heated up as Chii lifted up her hand and slowly touched Hideki's cheek. It lingered there long enough for him to feel a strange squirming in his stomach as if there were snakes slithering inside of him. She carefully picked up another slice and placed it softly on his lips in imitation.

"Here Hideki," Chii said tenderly.

Hideki wasn't able to say anything back even after he swallowed; the burning sensation had not left him. He managed to stutter out a "T-t-thanks Chii."

She beamed and proffered the cake again to his lips and Hideki did the same with his. And so, they spent the rest of the evening, doing something as simple as eating cake.

_Wow, more fluff again. I will be very surprised if the readers aren't suffocating by now. Well, considering that Hideki is now wide awake, things will be a bit more humorous, but there will be the occasional, dramatic twist and turn so I haven't turned into a huge pile of sugary mush...yet._


	7. Grabbing A Foothold

_Eh, I haven't written like in months, so I made yet another fluffy filler….meh, I WILL get to the next scene soon so please don't hate me too much._

Chapter 7: Grabbing A Foothold

The day was a pleasant and relaxing one. The grass was green, playful birds passed by with chirps and cheeps, and a disgruntled man in a wheelchair sat on a lone hill.

Hideki was not feeling very chipper this morning. After many restless weeks in bed, he was finally given permission to leave his apartment under the condition that he _must_ be in a wheelchair at _all _times. This of course, annoyed him tremendously as he expected to walk with his own two legs by now, but the so called 'medical professionals' deemed it too dangerous and his boy needed further recovery.

Chii however, found this new and wondrous contraption absolutely fascinating and pushed the sulky Hideki inside the apartment for one _whole _hour out of amusement. It was an odd but not unsettling experience as he wheeled into the kitchen, living space and bed mat over and over again. He finally suggested that they go outside after passing the alarm clock for the twentieth time in a row.

And so they went to the park a couple of blocks across the street. Hideki liked to go there because it was a good place to stay when things in his life became too hectic and if he wanted a moment of peace. A pebbled walkway snaked through the tall blades of grass and the egg-shaped surface of the pond sparkled under the soft rays of the sun. The wheels of his chair rolled further along the path and in the distance he could see Chii bent over and watching the flourishing marine life with interest. One of the rental boats paddled along and she gazed at it thoughtfully. Hideki smiled to himself and moved next to her.

"Hey, Chii."

She turned her head to him and smiled that warm smile he knew so well. He could never tire of that smile after all the time they spent together.

"Um, uh…do you want to go on a boat ride?" Hideki asked. He told Chii about his date with Yumi when she asked. However, he didn't notice the lost sparkle in her eyes or the disheartened look afterwards.

Chii nodded eagerly and held his hand with both of hers. "Chii wants to ride on a boat with Hideki," she spoke, already beaming with curiosity and excitement.

"Hmm, well it would be sort of difficult in my condition," he said with a quick glance at his legs, "but if you want to, we can go right now." Chii eagerly nodded with a smile and tagged along with him to the docks.

"Hey, hey don't rock the boat like that! It's hard for me to row if it's bobbling around," he chided, struggling to keep it stable. Chii understood and quickly stopped but her eyes continually scanned underwater, amazed at the various aquatic life. It was a good thing that Hideki exercised his arms from rolling his wheelchair around because it made rowing so much easier.

"Hideki, what's that?" Chii questioned with a pointed finger.

"Eh? That's a frog."

"Then what's that?"

"That's uh, what was it called? I think it's a crab."

"What's this?"

"Um, wait…..ah, it's a dragonfly!"

They continued this rather simple exchange of words for quite some time, Chii asking Hideki what a certain thing was called and he replied with a quick and casual response as if he had done this for a long time. But Hideki didn't mind at all for he was spending time with the one he loves and it brought him contentment.

Hideki let out a great sigh and fell back unto the keel of the boat and stared up at the sky. The sunlight was warm and he could just lay back and sleep all day.

"Chi?" Something large was coming their way.

A giant heron perched itself on the edge of the tiny boat, causing it to rock back and forth wildly like a pendulum.

"Whhoooaaaa!" Hideki attempted to regain balance, shifting his weight to the other side. Chii stared at the huge bird blankly as it ruffled its black tipped feathers.

"That's a heron, or I think it is…," Hideki said before Chii could ask him about it. It glared at him with a fierce yellow eye. "_What the, why's it on the boat?"_

"Shoo!" he exclaimed, but instead it trotted into the boat and nipped away his keys in one quick thrust with its beak.

"What the, give me back my keys!" He grabbed an oar and tried to smack its head off but it flew away with a cackling caw. "Why you…" Hideki growled menacingly and spun the oars at a furious pace after it. Chii was not exactly sure what was going on, but she became delighted at the exhilaration of speed and the wind blowing against her face.

_Of all the rotten things to happen….wait…why in the world would a bird want my keys in the first place?_ _It doesn't make any sense! Why do these things always happen to me?_

The heron felt triumphant in its recent capture. It had a strange, crow-like preference to shiny objects and this would be a nice addition to its collection. It looked back for a second and its eye widened in surprise at the speeding brown blur, oars spinning like windmills. How can a human move so fast? Its blue wings flapped faster and tried to outstrip him but the darn thing was still on his tail. It squinted and could make out a girl smiling blissfully and a deranged man with flailing arms, his mouth open in a constant roar.

"GROOOOAAARRRGGHHH!" Hideki was only a few feet away from it and with another tremendous effort he was alongside the mocking heron hovering a few feet from the water's surface.

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Mommy, what's that man doing?" A little girl piped up. Her mother looked up and stared in shock as the boat just jumped off a wave and crashed into the wooden dock.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the surprised dock master yelled.

"Sooooorrryyy!" Hideki screamed back as he furiously paddled after the mocking heron.

"Dock," Chii pointed, "dock is broken," before being sped away.

"Mommy?" The girl piped up again.

"Don't look!" And she tugged her away, vowing never to come to this place ever again.

* * *

"Give me that!" he yelled, wringing its neck with his one hand and attempting to grab the key ring. It gave a strangled squawk and flew farther from the boat.

The heron pulled Hideki out of his seat and sent him into the water with an enormous splash. However, his grip refused to loosen and the huge bird thrashed about, neck swinging around until he could feel the cold metal of his keys in his other hand.

"GRRRGGGHH! Yes! It's mine!"He cried triumphantly as he held onto the struggling avian. The heron squawked again and soared away in contempt, dragging his body further away from the boat and made him swallow more pond water before he finally let go.

"Wait, I can't swim…" but the rest of his speech disappeared along with him as he sank in the water, unable to use his legs to keep him afloat. Before he closed his eyes, he could see the faint figure of Chii silently calling his name.

* * *

"Uhhh.." Hideki groaned groggily, his eyes adjusting to the light from the bright orb in the sky. "Huh? How'd I get here?"

"Chi!"

"OOMPH!" Chi tackled and burrowed into him weakened and waterlogged body.

"Hideki is moving!" She exclaimed with glee.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I guess I am." He looked down to see her smiling in relief. A jolt of embarrassment ran through his spine and his cheeks burned red.

"Chi…," Chii sighed and nestled underneath his neck.

"_Poor Chii," _he thought. "_I've been doing nothing but make her worry about me."_ Hideki slapped his hand over his eyes in shame. "_I wish there was something that I could do to make her feel better."_

"Hideki?"

"Huh, what is it Chii?" Hideki asked.

"Why do you need keys? Hideki said landlady has extras," she said.

"_Oh yeah…," _

Ms. Hibiya gave a tour around the apartments for Hideki and Chii. She went behind the counter and showed them extra copies of the room keys if any of the occupants lose them though it would cost money to have the keys replaced.

"Does Hideki have no money?" Chii asked.

He could have sworn he heard the bang of a gong in his head at that moment.

"Th-th-that's not it! That's not it at all!" Hideki yelled though he was not sure why he was screaming in the first place. He took a couple of breaths to calm himself down and looked at the keys in his hand. "These keys are special."

"Chi?" Chii looked at his hand and near the corner of his palm she spotted the same ring that she gave him as a present.

"These are very special to me."

Chii wasn't sure why, but she felt warm and fuzzy inside and she smiled the most beautiful and heartwarming smile Hideki had ever seen.

"C-Chii? Uh, what is it?" He asked in complete naivety.

But she did not say anything and squeezed his waist tightly. Hideki, still totally oblivious, cautiously placed his arms around her and they laid there in the damp, yet warm sand.


	8. A Night Before The Storm

_Woo hoo, after a month the next chapter is finally out! Hope you enjoy this one._

Chapter 8:A Night Before The Storm

"Chii is going to work!"

"Take care and be safe," Hideki replied as he watched her waving her hand and trotting away. He had grown to respect Chii's incredible patience over the last couple of weeks. It was amazing how she was able to wait for him to come back after school and work until late at night without turning insane from sheer boredom.

Hideki rotated his wheelchair around and rolled over to his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small plastic box. The cover came off easily, revealing several spools of thread, a few needles and a miniature pair of scissors. With his other hand, he pulled the larger drawer underneath and extracted a large object. Despite many weeks of work, he was still not finished and today was the deadline. Hideki prayed that if there was any god out there in the universe, he would finally complete it before Chii returns.

* * *

"You want to learn how to sow?" 

Hideki scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, I don't have many things to do in a wheelchair and I thought I could try a new hobby," he said with a nervous smile.

Ms. Hibiya sat on a small sofa next to him. Cups of tea were laid on a small wooden table in front of them. She picked up the pot filled with tea and refilled Hideki's cup.

"May I ask if it is for any particular reason?" She enquired.

"Um, it's not a really big reason and I'm a bit embarrassed of it," he laughed it off.

The landlady couldn't help but smile at his futile but in her opinion, cute attempts to hide his true motives. Hideki wasn't very good at keeping secrets and just watching his attempts amused her to no end.

"Is it for Chii?" She asked again knowingly.

"Ah yes, wait no! Errr, well maybe," he muttered. In his mind, it just seemed strange for a guy to sow for a girl he liked, let alone a persocom. He was probably the first one to ever do such a task in this entire city or maybe the entire world.

Yet, he wanted to give her something special after all that has happened. He wanted to show his gratefulness to her patience, love, and understanding even if it as little as offering a pair of socks. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he came up with the idea that handmade gifts are special because it was something he made and no one else.

"_Of course, no one could replicate anything **you **make. I doubt your craftsmanship can ever be copied by anyone," _he thought bitterly to himself.

"You have certainly been planning this for a while," Ms. Hibiya commented, breaking Hideki out of his thoughts. She pulled out and observed large drawings with detailed markings and measurements from his bag that he proffered.

"Ah, I kind of did this before when my dad and I built our own furniture back at the farm so it became a habit of mine I guess," he fidgeted with his hands uneasily as she scrutinized every diagram.

"Well, I will most certainly do my best to help you," she replied warmly. "I have some time so do you wish to begin now?"

"Ah, yes please! Thank you very much!" He bowed over and over again.

* * *

"It's finally finished," he said with relief. He didn't want to be too vain but in his opinion it didn't look too shabby for a first attempt. Then again, Ms. Hibiya did help him a lot whenever he was confused about something which happened too frequently.

* * *

"What is all this cotton for?" he asked with interest, staring at the rather large pile of cotton situated on the center of the table.

"That is for later," she replied, "we won't need it at this moment."

"Oh okay then…, whoa! What is this thing?" He exclaimed with fascination. "This is a strange looking tomato….," Hideki noted as he brought it up to eye level.

"That is to hold the needles for later use," she picked it up and wrapped the strap around his wrist. She let out a light chuckle as he continued scrutinizing it as if it was the latest thing in fashion.

"Huh?" His head turned and saw the landlady with a hand covering her mouth and trembling in mirth.

"Uh, what's so funny?" He asked with a confused expression.

She finally recovered and regained her posture. Ms. Hibiya looked at Hideki kindly and replied, "The way you are acting reminds me so much of Chii."

"Eh?"

* * *

Hideki set his finished product on the desk and replaced the last needle back on the 'tomato' on his wrist. He leaned back in his wheelchair and glanced at the ceiling, lost in thought. "_I remind her of Chii?"_ Technically, in seven hours they would officially live together for one whole year. Chii had learned a lot and mimicked many of Hideki's 'active' mannerisms so it could be possible that he adopted some of hers. 

"It's already been a year, hm?" He mused to himself.

His eyes caught sight of an already opened white envelope on his desk. It was an annoying hassle to go down two flights of stairs to go down to the mailboxes and then ascend back up to his room. He could ask Chii to grab the mail for him and she would willingly comply, but he felt that doing any tasks for his sake was too much considering that now she became their only steady source of income. Thus, Hideki tried to do as many things as he could do by himself despite her protests.

His hand picked it up and absent-mindedly twirled it between his two fingers. It was a notification to visit the hospital as soon as possible so he did without Chii's notice.

* * *

"Ah, I'm glad you're here. We have just received your most recent x-rays and it will probably be in your best interest to know what your current situation is," the doctor said. 

Hideki wheeled himself in front of him and watched as the doctor took out several photos and pinned them up on the wall. He began to feel a sense of foreboding and that what was going to happen next will not be favorable.

The doctor did a double take when he saw the x-rays himself and looked positively bewildered at the results. He stepped closer to them and scrutinized one particular photo though his expression did not change. Hideki started to sweat from the long silence for what could cause this kind of reaction to a trained professional?

"U-um, what is it?" Hideki asked finally, unable to handle the tension anymore.

"Well, it seems….," he started but trailed off.

Another pause passed by. Hideki felt millions of mad butterflies in his stomach and it was becoming difficult to breathe calmly.

"I-I-it seems?" he asked again, the deafening silence was torturing him.

"Well….," he started again, "it seems you have a baby," the physician replied nonchalantly.

"Oh is that it…….WHAAAAAT?" The injured patient couldn't believe his ears and stared at the man now readjusting his glasses to take a closer look at the name located on the bottom right corner of the concerning x-ray.

"Oh wait, hold on just a minute," the doctor opened the door and screamed at the top of his lungs. "JOHNSON! GET OVER HERE NOW!" From the corner of Hideki's eye he spotted a younger man run with top speed and skidded to a halt in front of his superior.

"You were supposed to hand me Mr. Motosuwa's x-rays but instead you switched it with a Mrs. Tibbleton!" The elder doctor infuriated. "How did you possibly screw that up?"

"Uhhhh, well that is an interesting story. Uhhhh, you see it all started when my buddy and I wanted to know which one of us can drive a wheelchair faster down isle number twelve…." the one named Johnson made the most clueless face as he pondered.

"Shut up, you even have it in your hand! Were you going to give that to Mrs. Tibbleton?"

"Uhhhh," he answered again.

"Give me that!" He snatched Hideki's scans from the young medic and handed the other photos to him. "Give this envelope to Mrs. Tibbleton right now for god knows what will happen if she finds out that her baby was really an outbreak of polio or gonorrhea or something!" He shouted furiously.

He slammed the door behind him and walked back to the wall as if nothing happened and pinned the new photos on the wall. Hideki was half-torn from shock that his fate was determined by this hospital's residential staff and whether he actually had polio or gonorrhea. He stared at the now calm physician in front of him who had not long ago closely resembled a saber-toothed tiger with a toothache.

"Now, this is what your current condition stands," he began.

During the entire lecture and the next couple of hours, Hideki mostly did not understand a single word of jargon from the man in front of him. The only thing that awakened him from his half-dazed stupor was the mention of an 'artificial heart'.

"Wait, what did you say? I need a heart?" He finally spoke with a snort.

"Yes, from your condition it has been decided that you need an artificial heart," the doctor replied.

"Er, will this hurt much?" Hideki asked nervously.

"No it won't. You will be unconscious during the operation however I won't pretend that there is not a significant risk involved. The worst case is that you will die, but I believe it is minimal," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. His way of speech sounded like he was merely replacing a tire on an old, beaten-down car.

"This is why you are required to stay in your chair at all times. Do not attempt to do any strenuous exercises that could bring your heart rate up or the operation will be more dangerous," he stated very seriously.

Hideki thought to himself for a long time during his trip back to his apartment. When he reached to his destination, he was still unsure of whether to tell Chii about his current situation. It would do no good to make her even more worried than she was now. He just couldn't ruin her happiness now that they were finally living together.

"Besides," he said, trying to convince himself, "it's not like this time is a real life threatening situation. He said the risk was 'minimal' right? This sort of thing is probably a simple task for a trained professional right?"

His mind racked back to the memory of the two medical 'professionals' and their previous bickering.

"I'm going to die," he stated, his head hung over.

* * *

The beeping noise of a clock awoke him from his thoughts and he immediately wheeled himself to the window. He had set the alarm for when Chii would be returning home and sure enough, she was smiling joyfully with a waved hand. Hideki could not help but smile back as he waved to her as he watched her dart back to the apartments. 

Then it occurred to him that he did not clean up yet.

"Oh no, I forgot!" He shouted and he immediately attempted to roll back to his desk through all the clutter on the floor. He heard her footsteps drawing closer as he shoved away all the sowing materials into a drawer.

"Ouch!" he said in surprise. His left index finger accidentally pierced itself on one needle and a bead of blood was appearing. He hid his hand from sight and shoved the drawer back as the door opened.

"Chii has returned home!" she exclaimed with glee and immediately pounced on Hideki, causing him to reel back from the collision.

"Waaaaaaahhh!" Hideki hooked his right arm around her as she landed on top of him and they both rammed into the wall with a thud.

"Welcome back Chii," he greeted warmly. This became a daily occurrence so he got used to her very enthusiastic receptions.

Chii popped her head up and gave a charming grin; Hideki placed his right hand on her head and rubbed it affectionately.

Then they both heard a growl from Hideki's stomach. Chii pressed her ear against it and stated, "Hideki's stomach is talking." She looked up to him and asked, "Did Hideki have anything to eat?"

"Eh?" He looked back to the clock and it shown 4:30. "Oh, I guess I was so busy that I forgot to eat something," he observed.

"That is not good!" Chii said suddenly and quickly pushed his chair to the kitchen. "Hideki needs to eat and get energy!"

"Chii, I'm okay you don't need to make me anything right now! You must be tired from working all day," he protested, but Chii shook her head vigorously and replied with conviction. "Hideki needs food and be healthy again!"

"I…oh all right," he relented. Chii can be forceful when she needed to be, especially when it came to Hideki's health. But it proved just how much she cared for him and he was grateful for that.

As the ivory-haired persocom pulled out the pots and pans, she noticed Hideki's limp arm hovering above the floor. He immediately tried to hide it away, but her eyes were too quick and saw a red trickle from his finger. Chii took his hand in hers and asked quietly, "What happened to Hideki's hand?"

Hideki attempted to brush it off as if it was nothing. "Oh that, uh, it's nothing you should be worried about Chii. I just um, pinched uh…myself…accidentally," he finished lamely.

"Does it hurt?" Chii's amber eyes gleamed with intense concern and Hideki could feel her stare burning into him.

"Um, just a little…, but its okay! I'm going to get a band-aid," he pointed to a cupboard above him.

"Chii will get it," she lifted up on her tip-toes and her arm reached for the cupboard, opening the doors and grabbing a metal canister with the word, 'B-Aid' on it.

"Yeah, that's the one. Now the way to do it is by pulling back this slit of paper and then pressing it right here," he instructed as he applied the band-aid on himself under Chii's watchful gaze. "See? All better," he said, now showing the bandaged finger.

Chii gave a tender hug around his midsection and affectionately placed her cheek on top of his head.

"Chii is glad," she replied with relief.

Hideki felt an oncoming blush and he quickly tried to act nonchalantly. "U-um, come on Chii. Let me help you cook something," he said, attempting to divert the focus from his small wound.

Chii nodded and continued setting up the cooking utensils while Hideki pulled out the vegetables and frozen meat. He let out a sigh and was even more uncertain to let her know about the surgery if this is how she reacted to a punctured finger.

In no time at all, they had completed their preparations and Hideki took the first bite of a piece of nicely fried steak.

"Mmm, this is good! Your cooking is incredible!"

"Chiiii," she purred with content as Hideki speared a fried shrimp mixed with egg and bits of green onion with his chopsticks and mixed it with a wad of rice. He drank a gulp of orange juice to clear his throat.

"Hey Chii, I have something to tell you," he said clearly in a serious tone.

"Chi?" She looked at him intently.

"It's really important so I need you to listen to me closely," he continued.

Chii watched him take a really deep breath. She had never seen him so serious before in all their time together and waited, anxious to know what he was about to say.

"What is it Hideki?" Chii asked curiously.

Hideki looked at her squarely in the eye and spoke slowly. "We have been together for a long time right?"

Chii was momentarily confused at the sudden question, but she nodded her head. There was this sense of uneasiness and it made her shift her weight uncomfortably.

"Well," Hideki scooted over to her and gently squeezed her hand, "it has been exactly one year since we've been together and I have a little something for you." He reached down under the crook of his desk and pulled out a large brown teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck. "Happy anniversary Chii."

Chii looked completely shocked and it took a while for her to crack out of her frozen state and take the offered bear in front of her. It never struck her that today was their first year anniversary. She had known that it was a special occasion from watching the television, but she never knew that today was _the _day. Chii looked up to Hideki beaming at her and she broke into a beautiful smile.

"Thank you Hideki!" she cried with delight and squeezed the bear tightly. Then with the bear still in her arms, she hugged Hideki with just as much force.

"Your welcome Chii," her joy was so infectious that he smiled just as brightly.

Chii pulled herself back and looked saddened for some reason. "But….," Chii started, "Chii never got a present for Hideki…," she spoke earnestly.

"It's all right Chii," he replied honestly. "My present is right here," Hideki scooped her up in his embrace and planted a warm, tender kiss on her lips. Chii could feel her body softening up and melting in his arms.

"Chiiiii," she sighed happily and nuzzled into his warmth.

"_For now, tomorrow does not matter_," Hideki thought. "_I want to spend tonight just like this and forget about what will come. For tonight, I want to only be with Chii."_

_First of all, I will apologize to anyone with a medical background for my lack of experience or the behavior of physicians because I don't know squat about anything._

_So will Hideki tell Chii about his upcoming heart transplant? Will Chii ever find out? Will Hideki actually survive the surgery? These questions and more will be answered by the next chapter. Geez, I sound like a TV drama narrator._


End file.
